CORRER CON EL TIEMPO
by ackerman-chan
Summary: Resumen: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Derek Hale se arrepiente y, sin embargo, puede asegurar que el conocerle no fue una de esas. /STEREK/ One-short.


Pareja: Derek Hale/ Stiles Stilinski

Rating: K

Resumen: Hay muchas cosas de las cuales Derek Hale se arrepiente y, sin embargo, puede asegurar que el conocerle no fue una de esas.

* * *

.

CORRER CON EL TIEMPO

.

_"Todos los secretos están guardados en un mismo cajón, el cajón de los secretos, y si develas uno, corres el riesgo de que pase lo mismo con los demás." _

Delirio. Laura Restrepo

.

Los lobos solitarios existen, más son débiles y siempre quedaran expuestos. Eso es lo que le comenta Derek a Scott en su primera pelea. Stiles no se entera de esto jamás, aun que no es necesario. Él, esa misma noche, lo descubre mientras divaga en Wikipedia.

Ese hecho no se excluyente de los lobos, piensa Stiles. La familia es lo más importante, después de todo. Tiene a su padre y él siempre le recuerda cuán importante es y Stiles le cree con la inocencia todavía intacta. Recuerda haber esculcado la nevera en busca de sobras para la cena de su padre, arrugando la nariz ante la idea de hervir las espinacas. Scott le llama y le invita a pasar a cenar con su madre esa noche; escucha a Mellisa desde el otro lado del teléfono explicándole a su hijo porque es tan importante no excederse con la salsa. Stiles la entiende, un poco. Lo que es incompresible es ese empeño con el que Scott intenta actuar como si nada. Afirmando que ya pasara, y sin embargo, se niega a dejar el lacrosse. Stiles trata de entender, pues si fuera a el a quien mordieran no sabría como actuar. Lo mismo pasa con Derek. No hay mucha diferencia, solo sangre seca y ojos muertos que bien dejan marca. Esos dos no son tan diferentes; solo que sí lo son. Derek Hale no tiene a quien aferrase a su modo de ver.

_Los perros mueren de soledad _– considera entonces. – _Los perros y los lobos son diferentes. _

Se convence y por ello se esfuerza en seguirle la corriente a Scott. En no lucir culpable. Incluso si eso significa atragantarse las palabras y terminar vomitándolas a solas en su habitación. Aquello no es tan difícil de sobre llevar, porque tiene a su padre y a Scott con él.

.

Stiles tiene claro que es solo un chico y Scott un niño crecido.

Nadie esperaba que madurase más rápidamente y tomara el cuidado de su hermano como algo primordial. O eso puede adivinar. Es la mirada repleta de orgullo que le dedica la señora Manson al verle reñir a Scott por reprobar un examen. O la de Mellisa, cuando aún entraba al hospital pidiendo un inhalador de repuesto. Y a veces, en su padre. Aun cuando se escapaba en medio de la noche para esculcar en la estación los nuevos casos de los cuales este se encargaba para tratar de aligerar sus pensamientos y asegurarse de que no peligraba, aun cuando Scott llamaba en la madrugada pidiendo la tarea de ese mismo día. Aun ahora los deseos de Stiles de protegerlos no se esfuman.

Y mira en silencio, a Scott replicando y gruñendo mientras gira sobre su propio eje, tratando de no perder ningún movimiento o destello lobuno. En casa recapitulará su comportamiento y le dará prioridad a lo alarmante. Así como a esas garras que crecen de vez en vez, el ligero crecimiento en los colmillos y la tensión muscular. Stiles no se lo comenta a Scott. Eso seria igual a repetir su primera discusión sobre el tema y aun tiene la piel cicatrizando junto con el mueble remendado, igual no quiere acrecentar las cargas a su amigo.

.

Derek le empotra.

\- Sigue con esa actitud y te arrancare la garganta con mis dientes.

Y Stiles se muestra ofendido, tartamudeando y retorciéndose ante el agarre.

\- ¡Pero es mi casa! ¡Soy yo quien te esta dado asilo mientras se resuelve todo este enredo!

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa, ah?

Stiles en el fondo se siente como escoria. Derek lo huele, eso seguro.

_Estúpidos sentidos lobunos…_

.

Si un lobo sin manada es dado como un caso perdido, ¿qué hay de un hombre lobo sin familia o manada? Stiles no ahonda esos pensamientos pesimistas, es joven y en este punto debería estar mas preocupado por el baile que en _eso._ Pero le ve a los ojos y el frío le cala hasta los huesos. Derek siempre está en la mansión. Scott le comenta su visita, repitiendo que es un imbécil, que no necesita su ayuda pues le tiene a él. A Stiles le encantaría confiar. Retiene la imagen de la mordedura, del cuerpo de Laura y la del bus destrozado. La premisa de que _están bien_, que todo se solucionara, dejo de tener efecto.

Eso de que Scott tiene el control y que Derek les ayudara deja de tener sentido. No cuando es casi devorado por su amigo una segunda vez. No cuando visita a Derek en la estación vacía y entiende que ese hombre frente suyo esta mas muerto que vivo. Y no es malo, no ha cometido crimen alguno. Pero Stiles sabe de estas cosas; las vio en su madre y padre. Stiles se sobresalta. Porque todo lo que rodea a los Hale es la tragedia y no encuentra las palabras para decir sus sospechas.

Quizá Peter Hale se vuelva una cruz compartida.

.

Resulta que no puede ser amable o compasivo con Derek. Eso no les sale. En su lugar terminan discutiendo al borde de los gritos, con el sarcasmo a tope y un nuevo moretón al Derek dar por terminado el intercambio. Así es como funcionan y esta bien. Porque en esos contados momentos puede ver algo mas que amargura y ceños fruncidos (que los hay, por montón) mas solo necesita un ligero apretón de labios o la comisura de estos un poco extendidos para darse por satisfecho.

Stiles puede ver algo más que resignación en él.

Pero resulta que Derek es mas complicado que eso. Tiene emociones fuertes, demasiado fuertes. Es como una bomba a punto de estallar, reduciendo su poco control a casi nada con tal de mantener las apariencias. Entonces, cuando creía que ya las cosas andaban mal, aparece Kate.

Kate, quien le arrebato todo. Kate, quien le persigue y tortura aun a pesar de eso.

Stiles no sabía nada, y estaba bien con ello. No se atrevía a pedir explicaciones, no tenía derecho. Camina en silencio, porque su cabeza en un lió que apenas y tiene descaso; espera (porque aun hay esperanza) de que Scott encuentre el parecido. Ojalá y lo haga por sí mismo, porque es agotador el solo imaginar como demostrar cuan infructuoso es ese amor.

Se pregunta: ¿Derek se verá reflejado en Scott?

.

Las revelaciones le llegan solas. Stiles no las pide, pero las agradece.

Que la violencia contra los humanos es justificada. Que cada vez se sumergen mas en ese mundo y todo lo que pueden hacer es aceptar y brindar. Que Derek no puede solo dar sin recibir. Que lo poco que tiene lo comparte y es insignificante. Que Kate es un monstruo, también.

Eso ultimo no es una revelación en sí, solo una aclaración por parte de Derek.

Stiles decide escuchar esta vez.

.

La muerte de Peter es…

No lo sabe describir. Hay sangre, sí, satisfacción también y, sin embargo, Derek se transforma en Alfa siendo esta su nueva carga. Stiles posiblemente nunca lo entienda, no es un lobo y su amigo que sí lo es aun reniega de su naturaleza como el idiota que se empeña en ser.

Stiles archiva eso en el montón de cosas que pretenderá olvidar mientras las rememora en privado.

.

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido…_

Hay muchas cosas que están mal, jodidamente mal. Comenzando por el simple hecho de que Derek esta mordiendo adolescentes y estos parecen pasar por una metamorfosis toxica donde lo único que importa es recrear su mejoramiento cuantas veces les parezca necesario. A Derek no parece importarle (pero lo hace, se preocupa. Es solo que es parco y nadie escucha) y hay tantas muertes y él sabe la causa; podría decírselo a su padre, pero teme verle como ha visto a Derek: Desangrado y moribundo.

Es que ambos se parecen. Aun que uno sea una creatura de la noche.

Stiles a veces tiene pesadillas en las cuales Scott llega tarde y él; humano indeciso, cercena la piel hasta llegar al hueso, donde los aullidos perforan las paredes y el azul le cógela la sangre. La primera noche vomita nada mas levantarse, la segundo alcanza a llegar al baño.

Así que la posibilidad está vetada, en especial cuando Derek le recuerda:

\- ¿Qué pasaría si le pierdes?

Hay emoción en su voz. Una pizca de placer. Altanería que le eriza los vellos del brazo. Y el silencio no es propio de él. Entonces Stiles responde lo primero que se le ocurre:

\- Moriré en vida.

Derek bufa apretando su cien. Stiles puede adivinar sus pensamientos (¿No tienes la menor idea cierto, chico? Tanto sarcasmo y aun así…). Stiles decide no dejarlo escapar, así que pregunta sin contenerse.

\- ¿Los lobos también mueren de abandono?

Derek gruñe desde lo mas profundo de su garganta, un sonido pútrido que bien podría prometer su muerte. Pero Stiles ahora lo tiene claro: Derek no le lastimara. Por mucho que le empotre y muestre los dientes, Derek jamás ha cortado su piel expuesta; sin importar que tenga el cuello alzado en prepotencia. Stiles a veces se pregunta si las señales se confunden, porque mostrar el cuello es igual a sumisión, pero él no lo siente así. No cuando eso ayuda a reducir los centímetros de diferencia.

\- Solo eres un humano.

Y lo es, _oh_, cuan claro tiene que es humano.

Solo sesenta y cinco kilogramos y una tonelada de comentarios tan ingeniosos como imprudentes, huesos frágiles y limitaciones claras. Derek no necesita recordárselo. Es de noche y no hay luna llena pero aquello no podría importar menos. Es de noche y la habitación de Stiles está repleta de impresiones y ropa por doquier, el ordenador como única fuente de luz. Es de noche y Stiles tiembla por la anticipación de demostrarle a Derek cuan débil es ser humano.

Algo quebrantable, flexible, fácil de controlar.

Él mismo.

Así que si cambia no es una novedad. Aun si ocurre muy rápido. Los dientes crecen (volviéndose colmillos), sus patillas adquiriendo volumen, ahora con ojos de fuego y sangre, teniendo garras filosas pero no peligrosas, no para él, nunca para Stiles. Tensa sus hombros, como el depredador que es, tratando de lucir intimidante, aterrador. Manteniendo siempre sus ojos fijos en los propios, con la seguridad de saberse vencedor.

Pero no resulta así-

Incluso es tarde para arrepentirse. Es tarde para muchas cosas…

El corazón de Stiles se desboca por cualquier cosa menos por miedo, el olor siempre le delata. Intriga, tal vez. Fascinación si lo considera un poco. Pero no miedo. No desde que detuvo a Isaac. No desde que empezó a _entender_. Derek suele asumir lo peor de la gente, eso lo ha comprobado (porque es ridículo que Lydia sea el Kanima, quizá Jackson, pero no Lydia) sin embargo, da igual. Stiles bien podría ser una noche sin estrellas, manos trémulas y torpeza por doquier, mas no es idiota. Pues ve, escucha, analiza y finalmente concluye.

Derek es algo así como su incógnita personal.

Muchas emociones (en su mayoría negativas), silencios elocuentes, humor negro, hombre increíblemente guapo y – _Oh, joder, la primera vez que te vi pensé: Podría ser gay y… _– el encanto se esfuma apenas abre su boca. El pensamiento queda guardado en el fondo de su cabeza; una pieza que no analiza jamás. Una creatura que, en lugar de asustarle, cautiva. Stiles mira su transformación como algo bello y no puede evitar preguntarse _¿A dónde van tus cejas cuando te conviertes? _Stiles se cuestiona muchas cosas cuando los ve.

_Lobos, tan malditamente fascinantes_…

Y muchas cosas están mal. Hay muertes, hay hormonas, hay rivalidades y desamores. Stiles bien podría mandar a todos a la mierda pero no se cree capaz de ello, no con Scott y sus ojos de cachorro, no con Erica y sus renovadas ganas de comerse al mundo, no con Boyd que parece abrirse a pasos cortos con tal de llegar a Erica, no con Lydia; quien es una mariposa tratando de camuflarse, no con Jackson –(Joder, incluso Jackson -todo lo estropeo- Whittemore está ahí, causándole jaquecas) teniendo la corazonada de que es una marioneta sobrenatural, no con Derek, quien está ahí a altas horas de la noche tratando de sacare información sobre los chicos y del caso. Es hasta tierno.

Entonces recuerda el porque de su insistencia: Derek fue quien mordió a Jackson y tardo en matar a Peter.

_¿Hasta cuándo seguirás culpándote, Lobo amargado? –_ Eso ultimo no lo comenta cuando es soltado.

Resulta que no es el único humano en la habitación.

.

Stiles se acepta a sí mismo como el compendio de todas las emociones humanas (a veces hasta extraviadas) de la manda. Nadie nunca le dice si pertenece o no a esta. Pero cree que basta con tener a Erica pegada a su lado mientras le susurra sus nuevas aventuras como Catwoman y él; como su Batman, no puede evitar seguirle la corriente cuando todo es más realidad que fantasía, también está la compañía pasivo-agresiva que le ofrece Boyd; pues es extraño como ambos congenian para sacar el beneficio de algo, el cómo su compañía silenciosa contrasta con la suya tan parlanchina, Isaac a veces se le pega a Scott con una excusa barata que en lugar de molestarle conmueve, porque es fuerte como solo un hombre lobo puede ser y aun así busca la constante aprobación de Derek y Scott; esta Lydia, quien ya no le ignora y ayuda con sus investigaciones furtivas porque ambos son así: insaciables. Podría agregar a Derek, pero es tan obvio que parece inútil. Es el Alfa, pero Scott sigue reticente y prefiere la independencia.

Stiles no entiende como es que funcionan.

No con la acidez constante entre Lydia y Erica, no con las constantes escapadas de Isaac y el mutismo de Boyd, no con la terquedad de Scott y su constante búsqueda por Allison, no con lo tosco que es Derek. Y no, no es perfecto, pero sus tardes ahora son llenadas con idas al bosque para ver a los demás entrenar y, en ocasiones, obligar a Scott para que le acompañe con el fin de aprender algo.

Entonces una tarde Derek se le acerca y le asegura:

\- No somos manda, solo un grupo de inadaptados que buscan compañía.

Stiles se calla, y cree que hizo bien. Porque es solo una semana después de eso que el infierno se desata y nota cuanta verdad guardaban esas palabras.

Igual se voltea y suelta:

\- ¿Qué familia no está conformada por inadaptados, Derek?

.

Cuando escupe siente un moderado dolor que se propaga por su cráneo y el mundo esta borroso en las orillas; como si estuviera a punto de volverse negro, pero no es hasta al minuto siguiente que todo se transforma en rojo y el grito moribundo de Erica le cala hasta los huesos. Stiles se retuerce contra los grilletes. Ya no escucha los gritos de pánico de Boyd ni el aburrido monologo que soltaba Gerald al cansarse de sus lamentos. Stiles cree escuchar el sonido de la patrulla de su padre, lejos, muy lejos, y no debería de sentirse aliviado por ello.

Stiles abre los ojos con lentitud, se fija en las heridas de Erica que se curan con demasiada lentitud. Gruñe cuando siente una mano en su mejilla y se tensa cual cuerda de violín. Se percata ahí cuan retorcido están los Argent. Porque ese hombre le mira con compasión, como si supiera que su alma está en pena y no hay nada que pueda hacer para salvarlo; le mira, como un padre devoto segado por la fe. Stiles se siente increíblemente asqueado, preguntándose porque aparenta tanta fortaleza cuando simplemente quiere llorar como el chico débil que es.

\- Lo siento, Batman, puede que esta sea nuestra ultima aventura.

Y eso, eso responde a su pregunta.

Porque Erica es hermosa y fuerte, mujer lobo, hija de la luna y chica insaciable. Quizá Derek no lo quiera ver, pero Erica es más frágil que el cristal; solo tiene que mencionar la enfermedad y ella se desmoronara de adentro hacia afuera. Stiles sabe que escaparon, que dejaron a Derek. No los culpa. Derek apenas y estaba dando los primeros pasos hacia algo mejor, pero eso no le quita el remordimiento…Pues el todavía tienen gravado a fuego la inseguridad con la cual les dejo entrar en su loft, la cara de infinita alegría de Isaac al entrar al complejo y perderse en su habitación; escaleras arriba. Eran gestos pequeños, pero Stiles rememora ese mejoramiento como el deseo de vivir tomando fuerza en un casi inexpresivo alfa.

Stiles encuentra fuerzas en eso, en esas cortas pero bonitas memorias.

\- No, Catwoman, ya verás como nuestro Robin estropea el plan del Joker por meterse con su familia.

\- Lo dices como si perecieras a la manada, Stiles. – interrumpe Boyd, hablando por primera vez.

\- No podría dejar solo al nuevo alfa. – Especta.

Boyd se remueve incomodo ante su acidez. - ¿Qué podrías saber tu? Solo eres un humano.

\- Un simple y frágil humano que se queda aun a pesar de ser presa fácil.

\- Stiles, por favor…- le suplica Erica.

\- No juegues sucio conmigo, Catwoman, que bien entiendo tus motivos – suspira, porque aun a pesar de todo, eso último es verdad -. Es solo que desapruebo el como actuaron, bien pudieron hablar con Derek y este los hubiera dejado ir; incluso ayudado a encontrar otra manda, siempre fue una elección.

\- Pues a su lado no lo pareciera.

\- ¿Y que puedes saber tú, hombre lobo? – le regresa la pregunta – Igual apenas y están aprendiendo lo básico, la rudeza es solo el medio más rápido y eficaz, pero dime ¿hay violencia? Y no hablo de los arañazos y volcadas al suelo, sino de aquella en la cual te rugen y doblegan, donde te fracturan cada extremidad con tal de tener sumisión.

\- ¿Por qué le defiendes? – le pregunta Erica, exasperada y aterrada. Eso no va con ella, en lo mas mínimo. – Siempre te exige cosas, y las pocas veces que interactúan es a base de gritos.

\- ¿Pero cómo no defenderle, Erica? – le devuelve – Tu mejor que nadie deberías de entender – porque no es ningún secreto; Erica amo a Derek, es solo que este no le pudo corresponder -. Es tosquedad y fiereza, pero nunca hace algo en contra de tu voluntad, y eso, bueno, solo supuse que lo recordarías.

\- Pero lo hago- gimotea, derrotada. - Es solo que…

\- No es suficiente - completa, porque ella seguramente no podrá.

Boyd a su lado resopla. Y es hasta tierno, porque ese chico seguramente haría hasta lo imposible con tal de satisfacer a Erica. Stiles les mira un buen rato antes de soltar una risa corta; ambos le mira confundidos, mas eso solo hace que termine carcajeándose y, cuando ellos también lo hacen, es como si un peso le fuera removido de los hombros.

.

Erica y Boyd desaparecen, dejando a Beacon Hills patas arriba en su búsqueda. Stiles no los culpa, Gerald le dejo una marca imborrable. Aun así, Derek los rastrea; día y noche. Tiene barro en sus vaqueros y ojeras que no debería de estar ahí porque (-_Joder, ¿Y tus poderes curativos?_ -) no cree que pueda dar abasto.

Entonces los odia un poquito.

Pero-

\- Ellos no escaparon, fueron raptados. – Asegura Derek, apretándose el puente de la nariz y olisqueando la camisa de Isaac. Stiles no pregunta el por qué, suponiendo que el olor es un consuelo para la parte animal de Derek. A veces se cuestiona si hay diferencia, Scott le asegura que no.

\- Los encontraremos – promete, aun cuando no le gusta hacerlo.

Derek desde el sofá asiente, acomodándose y cerrando los ojos por primera vez de lo que puede jurar han sido días.

.

La muerte de Boyd muy posiblemente sea el punto de quiebre de Derek.

Porque llora y es silencioso. Y todo lo que puede hacer es acercarse apretando su hombro en un vano intento de consuelo, observando desde su espalda como abrasa el cuerpo de su Beta como si con ello pudiera salvarle. Stiles sabe de pérdidas y lo abrazador que es ver como ese ser querido se desvanece a tu alcance. Lo sabe. _Joder que si lo sabe_. Y no es justo que el hombre frente suyo tenga otro cuerpo que enterrar mientras se culpa por ello; Stiles quiere consolarlo, pero no puede hacerlo porque fueron precisamente las manos de Derek las que acabaron con Boyd.

Y llora. Derek Hale llora la pérdida del ultimo miembro de su manda.

Porque Issac ahora es distante y ese vinculo esta fluctuante, era solo cuestión de tiempo.

Stiles no aparta su mano hasta que Derek decide aminorar la presión en el cuerpo de Boyd. Y no es hasta que se alza en toda su altura que algo peor a la compasión se anuda en su estómago. Se pregunta por qué pelea, de donde saca la fuerza para seguir luchando; de seguir viviendo. La opresión aumenta y los ojos se le escuecen.

Más no llora, no cuando Derek lo hace.

No cuando no se siente correcto.

.

Debe hacerlo, lo sabe. Y aun así…

\- ¿Dónde esta mi padre, Derek?

Se siente como volver a clavar un puñal donde la herida apenas y sutura.

.

Stiles llora de alivio y arrepentimiento. Llora como el chico perdido en ese mundo sobrenatural que es. Llora con la boca abierta, gimiendo y aferrándose a su padre como el ancla que es. Llora sus mas recientes perdidas y muy posiblemente lo que Derek no lloro en todo ese tiempo.

El nudo en su estomago no se afloja.

Porque piensa en él y es como si una mano se extendiera en la oscuridad para apretarle el corazón al borde del estallo. Le busca con la mirada aun nublada por las lagrimas y verle es tan malditamente doloroso. Era como si pudiera señalar a la miseria con solo estirar un poco la mano. Y no es justo, en verdad que no lo es. Pero el tiene a su padre en brazos y eso basta para agradecer un poco el infierno que es su vida. Para mirarle a los ojos sin sentir que todo se desmorona con los nuevos demonios de Derek bailando alrededor de los viejos.

Se pregunta: ¿Seguirás luchando? _Por favor, sigue luchando…_

Lo ultimo es una suplica muerta en su garganta. Su padre se aferra con mayor vehemencia y no puede apartar la mirada, no puede. Es como si, con el simple hecho de hacerlo, le dejase morir. Stiles no cree poder soportar eso. No por parte de su padre, Scott, Mellisa o Derek.

No de él.

Porque no es una revelación. Es el cariño que surge en medio de la locura que llama adolescencia y hogar.

.

Cora le empuja al asfalto húmedo en medio de la tormenta y rueda consigo para que las lágrimas se confundan con el agua que cae y siga siendo fuerte. Quizá Derek llore un poco más, sin culpa. Mordiendo y arañando la espalda, en las muñecas, en las piernas; cualquier lugar que ella pueda destrozar si así evita que dañe a otros y muestre su violencia. Bañándolo con su olor familiar en los cabellos, hundiéndose, jalándolos, palpándolos; para descansar sosegado de todo con su respiración agitada provocándole cosquillas en la nuca. Y que sus manos permanezcan enterradas en su carne a la par que marca cuanto puede con sus olores.

Aprieta, aprieta y solo aprieta.

Pensando en sus ojos. Esos que le miran con odio, con rencor, necesidad y luego suplica. Derek sabe que la ha cagado y aun así siente algo de consuelo en los brazos de Cora, en el olor que desprende el loft, pues es un resguardo que con mucho trabajo construyo. Si se concentra, puede distinguir el olor de Stiles y Peter por el lugar. Puede que quiera que Cora le insulte por abandonarla y aun así estar ahora a su lado, burlando así la poca humanidad que los chicos pudieron sonsacarle a base de tarde libres y películas malas; esa humanidad que no le pertenece pues solo existe debido a ella.

Y no pregunta el por qué. Pues le parece el precio justo darle lo poco que tiene a su hermana a cambio de seguir a su lado.

.

Mellisa se acerca oliendo a miseria y lágrimas. Se acerca con pasos cortos mientras su menudo cuerpo apenas y soporta su propio peso. Cuando Derek la recibe con una tasa de café no pregunta el porque de su estado y tampoco la presiona para hablar, más señala su sofá para que se sienta cómoda antes de que aborde el tema que vino a hablar.

Mellisa inspecciona el lugar y no puede evitar notar lo vacío que es. Una cascara de lo que podría ser un gran lugar. Suspira, tratando de agarrar fuerzas de donde no las tiene para hacer este pedido.

\- …Podrías – la voz se le corta, porque ha visto a su hijo transformarse y llegar cubierto de sangre. Pero la muerte no es algo que este dispuesta a enfrentar; no de esa manera. - ¿Podrías transformar a Stiles?

Y es solo eso, solo la mención del apelativo de Stiles para que Derek se yerga furibundo, gruñendo y sacando sus garras como el animal salvaje que no es. Mellisa tiembla aterrada, pero es solo el recuerdo de él acostado en la camilla mientras cuenta sus dedos y la llama como la madre que siente que es…que el dique se fractura.

Solloza y tapa su rostro con las manos, porque sí, esta aterrada, pero no del hombre frente a ella, sino de su negativa. Siente como el peso de esos meses se incrementa y es tan patética, tan débil. Ni siquiera pude ser una buena madre con Scott, ¿por qué podría serlo para Stiles? Niño de ojos enormes y esperanzados que le recuerdan a Jhon más de lo debido. Siempre justo, siempre leal. Siempre al lado de su hijo cuando más lo necesito.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le increpa Derek. Como si no se estuviera desmoronando en su loft.

Mellisa alza la vista y, no, no debería de estar teniendo lastima por el hombre frente a ella. Pero es tan transparente que le es imposible no asimilar sus propios sentimientos con los de Hale. - Porque no quiero perderlo.

Y ahí está. Ese miedo sosegado de la perdida que tanto atormenta a ese chico, ese sentimiento de desesperación que parece no ser capaz de abandonar esos ojos tan hermoso. Mellisa lo entiende sin que se lo diga, porque ella sabe distinguir la autocompasión de la resignación. Su sollozo es ahogado por un gemido lastimero. Derek se aparta, temiendo ser descubierto vulnerable.

\- ¿Por qué? – Le pregunta esta vez, mas calmo y devastado.

Entonces Mellisa le cuenta sobre Claudia.

Aun si no hay esperanza. Aun si ya no es un Alfa. Pues él regreso al pedido de auxilio de los chicos, eso es algo que jamás podrá agradecer lo suficiente.

.

Stiles ya no sabe distinguir la realidad del sueño.

Y tiene miedo, miedo como nunca en su vida (aun si tiene familiaridad con la sensación, esta no se apacigua) Piensa en su padre y en como esto lo devastará, en cómo se consumirá de a poco porque le conoce y lo ha visto años atrás. Piensa en Scott y en todo el apoyo moral que necesitara con su ruptura y padre. Piensa en Mellisa, quien seguramente se culpará por no ver las señales a tiempo. Piensa en Derek…quien no debería de cargar con esto también, mas lo hará, porque es lo siempre hace.

Entonces escucha una voz.

"_Todo siempre se resume en tragedia, Stiles, ¿Por qué te sorprendes siquiera?" _

Y es fabuloso. Es su propia voz.

.

Derek aun tiene pesadillas. Muchas, de hecho.

Pero resulta que tuvo una época donde estas se mitigaron. Donde todo se resumía a su sonrisa y las ganas de hacerlo morir.

Porque Derek tiene garras que se clavan deliberadamente en la piel, ojos rojo sangre que traen cambios, colmillos afilados que cercenan hasta quitar cualquier aliento de vida. También hay un humano, uno débil, que le mira con aprecio y a veces anhelo. Derek le gruñe y estampa contra la pared más cercana, amenazando y ejerciendo presión hasta que la distancia es nula.

Y es que Stiles es solo eso, un ser frágil que Derek magulla en sus ratos libres, cuando este escarba entre las heridas en busca de reacción y es tan malditamente imprudente porque (tiene garras y la fuerza suficiente para descuartizarle de un zarpazo). Pero Stiles le mira pidiendo todo para sí, no queriendo dejar las discusiones a medias para fortalecer lo que sea que sean, Derek lo tiene claro.

Solo que Derek es amable con él de manera tosca y afilada, con los ojos brillantes en anticipación, acercándose pasito a pasito a quien considera un mero crio. Le lastima la mejilla, en las caderas, en los costados, en los brazos, y se va acercando a su cuello hasta que su olor se impregna. Solo unas veces, cuatro o cinco como mucho.

Le susurra: - Voy a arrancarte la garganta con mis dientes-. Y el corazón parece a punto de petarle por esas simples palabras; no de miedo, solo anticipación.

Ya que Stiles habla el idioma de la melancolía con fluidez, y muy pocos lo entienden, Derek no sabe otra lengua. No cuando la luna esta en lo alto del cielo iluminando todo a su paso y es mas lobo que hombre, siendo los instintos su principal guía y estos siempre lo llevan con él; aun si no lo admite, pues es un tabú el cariño hacia los otros cuando te han lastimado de tal manera.

Y se sorprende confiando en un mero humano. Un chico que apenas y está entendiendo la inmensidad del mundo.

Entonces Derek lo empotra contra la pared demasiado fuerte y él gimotea sin dar pelea, porque puede herirle y Stiles se está acostumbrado a ello. A veces se pregunta si es su culpa, como si aquel lugar no bastara en traerle problemas. Igual Stiles trata de distraerle con su diatriba y el corazón desbocado en las manos (Derek lo considera, y eso aterra). _Es un niño…_

Niño que corre con lobos en noches de luna llena, niño que teme a la sangre y no duda en seguir al lado de predadores salvajes, niño untado en ternura que se diluye con el paso del tiempo dando paso a un hombre demasiado maduro y listo para su edad. Derek le observa en la oscuridad, y se siente inmundo, sin embargo no deja su vigilia permitiendo que su corazón marchito se expanda al admirarle, para así tener algo a lo que aferrarse cuando se desmorone. Y es ridículo, tonto incluso…Pero le gusta así. Le gusta todo él. Tanto lo malo y lo terrible. Siendo fácil imaginar sus garras en las caderas, sus labios acariciar sus piernas a medio doblar, sus colmillos hincados en cada lunar dejando marcas imborrables. Y sería fácil acercarse a su oreja y murmurarle: _Deseo tanto cuidarte, Stiles, verte florecer en la miseria que es todo Beacon Hills mientras te hago temblar de anhelo; así, justo como ahora. _

Siempre viéndolo como la presa en sus fauces, siempre con sus ojos saltones expertos en el escrutinio. Stiles se aprieta contra la pared esperando que no note el anhelo que desprende cada poro, la cercanía que comparten sus pulsos, lo mucho que le gusta respirar su aroma.

Pero es un hombre lobo y eso Stiles lo tiene más que claro.

Es su impulso de besarle el que le aparta, el que le hace huir. (Porque en un principio era solo su sonrisa y las ganas de hacerlo morir) Ahora, es el desespero por poseerle y borrar cada rastro de Kate en su conciencia. Y eso lo vuelve…

_Basura._

Derek sabe odiarse, y lo hace; a veces con mayor o menor medida que ahora. Se odia a morir cuando Kate quema su casa y escucha los aullidos moribundos de sus familiares; se odia, cuando Laura le pregunta si esta bien; se odia hasta los cimientos al encontrar el cuerpo de su hermana desnuda con la incredulidad pintada en su rostro; se odia, cuando deja que un niño sea transformado; se odia a medias por matar a Peter, quien era la único que tenia por familia o manada; se odia con placer morboso al desear crear otra manada, por gustarle tener ese poder; se odia con agonía al dejar morir a Erica, matar a Boyd y dejarse engatusar por Jennifer, que bien clavo sus garras mientras Stiles llora frente suyo suplicándole que le crea, cuando casi pierde a Cora, cuando deja lo último que le perteneció a Laura con tal de mantener con vida a su familiar, cuando entiende que los Hale perdieron todo atisbo de gloria al dejar morir su poderío como Alfa. Se odia hasta las entrañas al entender que todo lo que le depara en Beacon Hills es miseria, perdidas y podredumbre…

Cuando finalmente admite estar cansado.

.

Encontrarle es como una patada en el estómago.

Pues del hombre que él conoce no queda nada, solo un muchacho delgado con cejas gruesas e increíblemente expresivas. Un chico que le mira con curiosidad morbosa, ojos demasiado vivaces para ser Derek. Le mira y tiene que tragarse las ganas de llorar. Porque pasan los días y cada vez son más notorios los estragos que causo Kate en Derek.

Como cuando le sonríe a Rafael comenzando una charla amena en español- _¡En español! - _Como si el saber otras lenguas fuera muy propio de él; excepto que no, Derek y el arte de componer silabas y frases no se llevan de la mano. Aun así…Resulta que sabe cuatro idiomas casi a la perfección.

Derek Hale no habla, no si no es estrictamente necesario.

Pero resulta que no siempre fue así. Stiles lo sabía, pero era felizmente ignorante a que magnitud Kate le había trastornado. Pues _este _Derek es un depredador descuidado con dientes de leche, hay una herida en el pecho, sí, una con el nombre Paige, pero esta sutura con parsimonia como ha de ser. Si cerrara un poco los ojos, alcanza a divisar una pelusa de lo que será una barba envidiable. Así que se recuerda para proseguir con precaución: Es Derek, pero no el Derek que necesitan.

Entonces Kate se burla, con el labio partido: - No, tesoro, es que yo ya poseo toda su existencia.

La garganta se le cierra y realmente cree que podría matarla. Lenta. Muy lentamente.

(Esta seguro que no es _Void,_ pero pareciese)

Lo mas alarmante del asunto es que a Stiles no le preocupa tanto como debería, _\- Porque hablamos de la posesión, Stiles, y tu estas tan roto como lo estaba Isaac en sus inicios e incluso Derek (que parece incapaz de sanar)-_ Mas es posible, desde un punto de vista objetivo, ya que tiene su instinto de supervivencia algo roto y la culpa le consume de a bocados de los cuales se acostumbra por semana. Da igual si se siente asqueado, si no puede mirar su reflejo mas de veinticinco segundos.

Es mirar a Scott y pensar: _Lo hago por ti, por mi padre, por Mellisa y por Malia. Sois la cordura que me queda. _Así que no, esto no es incorrecto ¿por qué lo seria siquiera? Puede tener el espectro del demonio en sus entrañas; le da igual, porque puede morir cualquier día, porque le ha cogido el tiro a eso de manejar traumas.

\- Eres un mero niño, ¿qué diferencia harías? – le pregunta Braeden, con ojos de asesina que esperan cualquier titubeo. Si tuvieran un color menos humano, Stiles está seguro de que serian azules.

También de que no le enfrentaría.

_Si supiera…_

Porque puede ser una mercenaria, tener el poder que el jamás osaría obtener, tener las manos ensangrentadas y aun así seguir sin remordimientos. Pero no le engaña, pues es perceptivo y habla con fluidez incluso en silencios, no tarda en darse cuenta (de que le envidia-teme). No la conoce, pero le ronda, con los ojos siempre atentos a sus acciones. Es que Braeden está empezando a amar…eso le aterra. Porque Derek no la _ve._ No cuando es un mero crio que le empotra contra toda superficie plana por el simple placer de hacerlo (eso le alegra, porque es lo único que no ha cambiado).

Entonces decide dejarla en paz. No comentar sus planes y acallar todo rastro de desagrado. No es como si eso hiciese la diferencia.

Pero lo hace.

Ya que los lobos son todo navajas y él es algodón. Y sin embargo….

Reconoce un aullido. Uno que lleva meses esperando oír. Pero en lugar de dientes y garras se encuentra con una bola de pelo negra, una que apesta a sangre. Stiles solo necesita mirar sus ojos para identificarle y cuando se transforma; cuando vuelve a ser humano, sonríe derrotado.

Porque este Derek es infinitamente diferente al adolescente y al lobo amargado que conoció en el bosque.

Es que hay una brecha con su nombre incrustado y le gustaría saber que tanto tardara en superarla.

.

Resulta que el Nogitsune no es lo peor. Ni siquiera su ruptura con Malia.

Es la despedida.

Porque tiene tantas heridas abiertas y ahora que cree poder comprender, Derek se marcha escapando de un pasado doloroso y perdidas que parecen no terminar. Verle con las maletas hechas, con su hermana al lado y el camaro al otro no debería de ser doloroso, pero lo es. Esta vez hay una despedida. Como si esa mano apretara con mayor saña hasta lograrlo. Y sus amigos le mirar, todos ellos. "_¿Que?" _Quiere preguntarles, pero teme la repuesta.

Mira en su lugar a Cora, quien es una desconocida para Derek aun a pesar de ser familia.

_Quizá es lo mejor_ – Se dice, pero no lo cree. No cuando las piernas le tiemblan y tiene la horrible sensación de la espada atravesando el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, el regusto de sangre y el terror aun gravado en la mirada de su padre. En ese punto no le importaría deshacerse como la ceniza. Morir de enfardad como su madre.

Excepto que va a vivir.

Por su padre. Por Scott y por Mellisa.

Le gustaría decir que por Derek también, pero este se marcha dejando una mansión carbonizada, un loft demasiado grande y la sensación de algo inconcluso.

.

Stiles siente que si sale con vida después de la graduación será todo un logro. Tiene la piel amoratada y magullada, la ropa ensangrentada, sus zapatos cubiertos de baro y la idea de una ducha suena tan imposible como el que pueda siquiera llegar a su habitación. Mira su móvil una ultima vez antes de arrastras los pies hasta las escaleras, intenta alzar una pierna, pero esta le falla y termina cayendo al suelo. Suelta una maldición al golpearse. Se gira y trata de normalizar su respiración, procurando no apoyarse del lado derecho.

\- Que día tan de mierda. – Se queja. Tiene ese derecho.

Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que la melancolía le embarga. Es extraño, porque en lugar de repudiarla la abraza cuanto puede. Y es gracioso, muy gracioso de hecho, que todo su día se haya ido a la mierda desde que vio las iniciales de Derek en el estante y no supo sino odiar a Lydia por obligarlo a dejar su marca, porque había superado el abandono de Derek. O al menos hasta ahora pudo convencerse de que no dolía. De que no había suficientes agujeros en su corazón.

\- Solo cinco días. Solo eso…

Y quizá pueda empezar a pensar más en sí mismo.

.

Stiles solo tiene una certeza absoluta: Esta fascinado.

Tiene las manos manchadas de sangre, el cuerpo magullado, la moral por los suelos y aun así seguiría haciendo lo que hace por el simple placer de poder hacerlo, ¿y quién podría culparle, ah? Tiene un hombre lobo como mejor amigo, banshee como novia y una quimera como enemigo. Tiene un mundo fuera del alcance del promedio a la mano, y es, _es como si nada mas importara_, porque tiene a Scott, a Lydia, a Liam, a Kira, y una cantidad de problemas sin solucionar que en lugar de espantarle encandilan. Stiles sabe que debería de preocuparse más, que su seguridad y la de su padre peligran mas de lo debido, aun así…No puede soltarles. Y Stiles ha perdido _tanto._

Y pues eso. Esta enamorado, encandilado y apresado. Es que no tiene ni las fuerza ni las ganas de escapar, garras y colmillos como la miel que endulza su amarga existencia. Las hebras de Lydia son una cortina, una que no le perturba ni le altera, pues había esperado tanto por ello. Cuando la besa siente estalactitas en el corazón y algo dentro de él se quiebra.

Porque pareciera que el fuego solo invade su cuerpo en los peores momentos.

Sus manos tiemblas al bajarle el sujetador, al acariciarle, al palpar entre sus piernas. Stiles la amaba. La amaba con locura, tenía un plan de cinco años para enamorarla y resulta que este solo se puso en marcha en uno para ser olvidado al siguiente, pero la tiene, la tiene entre sus brazos mientras se besan y bien que podría apresarla, encerrarla en una caja de cristal para admirarla como el tesoro que es.

Es solo que ya no le ama como antaño y Lydia no lo pasa por alto.

Antes le toma del rostro, le besa las mejillas y duda en tomarle del cuello porque susurra: - Eras tan mío como yo lo soy de la muerte y ahora, bueno, ahora solo eres ceniza de montaña.

Porque Stiles es el experto en esperar seis años (cada uno desde que la vio), cinco meses, quince días y soltando frases inspiradoras del tipo "No olvides que te amo" o "por favor, cállate y déjame salvarte". Pero la verdad es que se canso de esperar. Tuvo un romance fugaz pero liberador con Malia, una semana de sexo desenfrenado con ayuda de las Drag Queen y…Mierda. No es lo que esperaba, nada de eso es lo que esperaba. Tiene las hormonas alborotadas y el cuerpo laxo, satisfecho y con arañazos que desaparecerán en pocas horas. Aun así, su mente divaga en remembranzas que empiezan con suelo fértil y ojos verdes llenos de muros.

.

Stiles sabe que está rodeado de las mejores personas que ha podido encontrar. Pero no puede evitar el querer alejarse y tomar la oportunidad que le ofrece esa carta. Y esta bien, aun le quedan los mensajes y video llamadas, pero eso no evita que se sienta culpable por no sentir la urgente necesidad de aferrarse a lo conocido y a esa amistad de años que tanto empuje le brindo; piensa en Scott y sus nuevos deberes, piensa en su padre y es como tragarse estacas, piensa en todo lo que le ata y resulta que no es suficiente.

Todo deja de ser suficiente.

.

Cuando despierta ni siquiera a amanecido y Richard sigue dormido en la cama de al lado. Es una mañana que se siente fresca y el vaho empaña la única ventana de su dormitorio. Voltea y nota la hora. Cuatro de la mañana y el ya esta despierto. La realidad es que se volvió una persona que amanece temprano, no por gusto, pero es por la loca costumbre de dormir poco; y aunque no es tan necesario, aun siente el mismo riego de antes, ese en la que traducía libros antiguos o alguien entraba de improviso en su habitación exigiendo cualquier cosa, esas son costumbres difíciles de olvidar.

Se levanta de cama y decide preparar café. No recuerda si a su compañero le gusta el café cargado o si le gusta siquiera, pero por si las dudas prepara para dos. La cocina esta silenciosa, y pronto la cafetera comienza a hacer correr el agua. Stiles se recarga contra la encimera y echa la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos. Recordando las otras mañanas frescas donde su padre le agradecía el café o batallaba para levantarlo dependiendo de su jornada, incluso puede imaginarse a Scott apareciendo de improviso robando el poco desayuno que queda.

\- ¿Stiles? – pregunta Richard, haciendo que abra los ojos en indiferencia. Ya ni sustos hay. Igual nota la mirada extrañada del chico y su pose precavida. No entiende como esta despierto, pues ha sido silencioso y el chico duerme cual roca. – Es muy temprano.

\- Sí, hábitos que no mueren. No puedo dormir mucho tiempo o me empieza a doler la cabeza – le explica, moviendo su mano para señalar la cafetera - ¿Quieres? He hecho para dos. – Richard mira hacia la cafetera antes de negar, pareciendo apenado.

\- Lo deje hace año y medio, ahora vivo a punta de té.

\- Ah, no lo sabía.

\- Supongo que eso pasa cuando no hablamos – Miller se rasca la cabeza, para luego volverle a ver-. Pero puedo recuperar la costumbre.

\- ¿No seria contra producente?

Richard le responde encogiéndose de hombros, para luego sacar de la alacena dos pocillos, uno negro con líneas blancas, y otra verde, con una luna llena pintada a mano.

\- ¿Qué harás ahora? – pregunta el chico, sacando del pequeño refrigerador el queso y jamos rajado.

\- Terminar de leer lo que tengo pendiente.

Richard resopla, con los ojos grandes y preocupados.

\- ¿Otra traducción a medio completar? ¿Si quieras tienes tiempo para completar el informe para Gutiérrez?

Stiles se muerde para ahogar las ganas de resoplar. Richard tiene la cara pintada de preocupación y admiración ante la sola idea de saber que terminara con todo de alguna forma u otra. Pues él ha visto los mensajes de Lydia, sus fórmulas e incógnitas en el hebreo, siendo esto solo un pequeño peldaño en el infierno de trabajos que les mandan día sí y día también; pues son agente en entrenamiento y eso parece resumirlo todo. Pero la realidad es que se salta todo eso para responder a sus amigos, para ayudarles desde la distancia y sentirse útil; el resto lo completa mediante el paso.

\- Eso lo termine anoche, mientras dormías. – Richard asiente mientras pone la sartén al fuego, luego pone un poco de mantequilla y señala la repisa donde reposa el pan tajado.

\- A veces me pregunto cómo lo haces – comenta, recibiendo el paquete y poniendo el pan sobre la sartén -. Puedes distribuir tu tiempo entre tus amigos, pasatiempos y el curso cuando apenas y alcanzo a entregar los ensayos a Contreras. No sé si duermes. Ni siquiera puedo decir cuando estas o no en la habitación. Eres raro, Stiles, pero al mismo tiempo admirable.

De fondo el sonido de la cafetera le avisa que el café ya esta listo. Stiles permanece en silencio, sorprendido y contrariado. _¿Quién lo diría? _Resulta que sí es atractivo para los gays y Danny jamás se dignó a decírselo. Aun si es desconocido, Richard Miller este está dispuesto a conocerlo; un chico encantador, pero resulta que Stiles lo ha intentado y ha fracasado. Es como si le hubieran rociado alcohol en cada herida, pues Lydia es cruel en sus palabras y no ha podido hacerlo funcionar.

\- ¿Lo quieres con azúcar o prefieres el té? – pregunta, siendo esquivo. Richard le dice que con dos de azúcar; Stiles los sirve en sus respectivas tazas, perdiéndose en la luna que con tanto empeño trato de copiar. Suspira, agradeciendo cuando Richard le sirve sus dos porciones.

Ambos ignoran el tema y Stiles sigue leyendo cuando Richard regresa a la recamara a dormir otras dos horas.

Stiles nota no por primera vez cuanto extraña a Scott y su padre.

.

Stiles no es escultor pero le gusta esmerarse en darle caricias y besos donde puede pues quiere que se endurezca, para sentirlo un poco mas cerca de él al menos, y Richard le permite. Le permite tanto que Stiles duda y tiene ganas de cuestionarle ¿por qué eres tan amable conmigo? ¿por qué te dejas hacer si apenas y nos conocimos? Pero entonces él le habla atreves de sonrisas y decide apartar esas dudas, asentando el mismo pensamiento.

_Creo que he tenido personas más bellas antes. _

Que es el caso, pues ellas compartieron mas que sus cuerpos y dificultades cuando todo estaba dado por perdido. Igual y no las perdió (lo cual agradece, son algo más que manada). Pero...

Ambas anhelaron una promesa que no pudo cumplir. Esa que postergaba a base de besos y caricias que mostraban afecto y deseo, pero no entrega; jamás entrega.

Y eso le detiene. Le detiene como un baldazo de agua fría.

Porque Richard espera noches de descanso mientras se cuentan anécdotas. La historia de un humano que se enamoro del lobo y este le enseño a correr, a costa de quedarse solo en tierra férrea, en el que el lobo prefirió marcharse al final. El cuento del joven que se volvió bestia para salvar a quienes considera familia y lo encuentran humano a pesar de todo. Y le aseguro: - Solo aúlla cuando me necesites y regresare-, que no fue con palabras sino hechos. Stiles jamás lo llamo pero sí que le necesito.

Ahora no cree que haga falta.

Entonces se aparta, estirando el brazo mientras se disculpa con paciencia y delicadeza. Sutilmente tapa su cuello cuando intenta besarle ahí. Y es el turno de Richard inquirir a que se debe. Stiles nunca se lo confiesa. No en voz alta.

Porque no es un secreto, pero no hay manera que ese desconocido merezca saberlo.

A veces se pregunta cuando se volvió tan cínico.

.

Stiles está acostumbrado a lo impredecible, en serio. Pero ver a Derek Hale correr en medio del bosque sin su camisa mientras el instructor habla es para darle un ataque cardiaco, porque _¿qué mierda? ¿Enserio?_ Ha pasado menos de dos meses desde la ultima vez que vio a Scott en persona y puede jurar que las cosas pintaban bien. Entonces ingresa a primera clase de ¿cómo era? Ah, sí, pautas de perfilación y…_Joder, Derek, ¿en que mierda te metiste ahora?_

Así es como comienza su segundo día de clases en Nueva York y no debería de ser así, ¿pero cuando algo sale como Stiles quiere? _Joder, simplemente joder. _Porque ahora quiere salir de ahí, tomar su celular y martillar el número de Scott para preguntarle que carajos está pasando en Beacon Hills. Y no sabe que hacer, en verdad que no, porque Derek estuvo en la reserva a saber por cuanto tiempo mientras él se removía entre los recuerdos y el dejar su padre solo_. Ja_. Es Derek, no podía esperar mucho.

Pero lo hace, vaya que lo hace.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sorprende de tenerlo en su habitación cubierto de sangre?

\- Simplemente, joder. – saluda, dejando que su corazón se desboque como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Derek frente suyo alza la ceja derecha y eso es todo lo que necesita para reír cual lunático. Porque fueron nueve meses en los cuales le extraño y todo parecía más complejo aun cuando nada era fácil desde un inicio. Stiles tiene que aceptar sin objeciones que desconoce estos dos últimos. (Ya que antes, en Beacon Hills, él se opuso a su destino y este se lo termino tragando pero no se dejó arrastrar por la corriente y Scott lo recompensa con su presencia y Lydia llena con caricias mientras su padre hace de pegamento junto con Mellisa antes de repetir el ciclo.)

\- Richard llega en quince minutos, metete en la ducha y utiliza los productos de la derecha mientras te busco algo que te quede; quizá Davis tenga algo de tu taya.

Derek asiente, olfateándose a si mismo.

Stiles decide caminar hacia la cocina y dejarse caer apenas escucha la puerta del baño cerrar. Incluso si le corroe la ansiedad se niega a desmoronarse cuando lo tiene a unos pasos de distancia, pues intuye que este solo es el inicio de otra temporada de caza en la cual todos se verán involucrados. Y no debería sorprenderle ser la primera opción de Derek; porque lo es, apareciendo desangrado y tan huraño como en antaño. Pero lo hace: Lo sorprende.

Stiles se enjuaga las lágrimas mientras entra a la habitación del fondo y saca un pantalón de franela y una camisa negra que esta seguro le quedaran a Derek. Se asegura de dejarle una nota Davis en la puerta prometiéndole que le pagara el conjunto, pues intuye que no se verán en una temporada y puede que esto dañe su carrera.

_¿Y qué? –_ se dice – _No es como si fuera la primera vez que me la juego por él._

El verdadero problema radica en que esto desilusionara a su padre. Y que esa sea su única culpa ya es de por si apabullante. Stiles se hace la promesa de intentarlo otra vez, si es que sale de esta con vida.

.

La cosa es que Stiles no es paciente y todo les explota en la cara cuando tienen toda una organización cubriéndoles las espaldas al salir de las bodegas. Y no es una revelación, es solo el hastió y las ganas de ahorcarlo le pueden y termina gritando cuanta cosa le pasa por la cabeza, maldecir, cortar distancia y besar a Derek como nunca lo ha hecho. Mitad rabia y mitad sosiego. Y no es sorprendente ser correspondido, no, lo que es sorprendente es entender que personas del FBI le miran sorprendidos y enfadados mientras se da el lote con quien años atrás se enzarzó con misterios imposibles y romances de mierda.

Derek le tiene apresado del brazo y parece no importarle que sea humano. Stiles se encoge de hombros porque lo esta disfrutando de una manera retorcida, aunque sea horrible y apenas pueda respirar, porque esta acostumbrado al dolor y este le ayuda a seguir adelante, el dolor le recuerda que esta vivo y es real.

Las piernas le fallan a ambos, la ropa de Derek esta desgarrada, sangre en sus manos y lo siente algo roto. Lo puede ver, como lo ha hecho desde que puede manejar la ceniza de montaña.

Se están diciendo muchas cosas, así, sin palabras, con las pupilas dilatadas y los labios resentidos.

_No pienso pedirte perdón. – Le dice. _Stiles lo acepta. Pues puede oler el cuero, la canela, el sudor y el bosque que siempre caracteriza a Derek. _Y que_. Ha cogido mañas de lobos sin siquiera notarlo, como pasar su mano derecha por toda la habitación que se le asigno cuando entro en el curso y sintió la habitación ajena. No se sorprende al distinguir su olor, menos cuando la distancia es tan corta y sus manos apenas se apartan del cabello ajeno.

Tienen que parar un momento para tomar aire. Se separan unos centímetros hasta caer apoyados en la pared y esta seguro de que esta a punto de tener un puto infarto de lo rápido que le late el corazón. Derek al frente suyo bufo divertido. Lo ha dicho en voz alta y seguramente debería de llorar, pero la incredulidad puede con él y termina farfullando un "bastardo" que es todo menos un insulto.

Y quizá debería de pedir una confirmación. Pero es mirarse de reojo y verle suspirar para entender que no se ira.

Eso le vasta por ahora.

.

Lo que sucede después no tiene explicación alguna.

Porque.

Dios, perdona esta alma: Que no encuentra mejor logro que el enamorarse del lobo amargado. Y si Derek no fuera tan huraño o estoico como siempre, Stiles le besaría. Si tan solo no fuera parco, si su corazón marchito no se acelerara por él, Stiles bien podría corresponder las miradas increpantes que Derek lanza sobre él. Pero lo perdona, un poco, porque ahora esta gritando de dolor en sus brazos y es ridículo.

Sus heridas se curaron y ahora es él quien necesita ser atendido, antes de que la adrenalina baje y con ello su anestesia personal.

\- Esto es ridículo.

\- Oh, gracias, no es como si mi cuerpo fuera de asfalto y super células que me dejan como nuevo en ¿Qué, diez minutos?

\- Ocho.

\- Eso – gruñe, volviendo a gritar solo para joderle las orejas a Derek. Quizá se desmaye, solo para seguir en sus brazos.

Derek, quien rueda los ojos mientras lo carga hacia la ambulancia. Stiles sonríe en sus adentros, pues es tan nostálgico como hilarante todo el asunto. Así que si oye un _ ¿Sí? _ Desde el comienzo de su historia, y en el clímax, y en el desenlace, y en su habitación de azulejos sin carteles (-sí a que se aborrecieron; sí a que sembraron un camino de miseria y desdicha dirigidas al diablo y no los dioses; sí a que se laceraron con indiferencia a base de llamadas perdidas y distancia relativa-.) igual lo ignora porque esto es lo mas parecido a un final feliz que han podido tener y ambos estas conformes.

En especial cuando Derek le susurra:

\- Voy a morderte hasta la extenuación con mis dientes. - Antes de tirarlo a la camilla.

Stiles mira su pie y piensa que todo vale la pena.

Una bala,_ ja. _Puede con eso y más.

.

FIN

.

* * *

Gracias por leer.

.

NOTA: Los capítulos únicos son tan fáciles de hacer y…Joder, primero fue el Drarry y ahora es el Sterek el que llena mi cabeza con ideas y nada parece ser lo suficientemente constante para mantenerme a flote. ¿Pero quien me culpa? Estos dos son mi nueva obsesión con motivos para serlo. Son tan…(Trágicos, cómicos, complementarios, factibles, guapos…) bueno, son un montón de cosas que desearía tener.


End file.
